pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You (Video Game)
Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You (Video Game) is a game for the PS3, PSP,Wii, Nintnedo 3DS, PC, and Xbox 360. Join Phineas, Ferb and their friends as they travel around the world. Explore exotic levels and even original levels not seen in the movie. You can collect photos to unlock bonus content, and even pilot the Sun-beater 3000 in the Race the Sun mini-game. Levels Danville I Know What We're Gonna Do Today- Find parts for a giant jump roping robot. Played by Phineas and Ferb. Give Me Five Minutes To Pack- Find parts to build the Sun-beater 3000. Played by Phineas and Ferb. Can We Go Now?-''' Find the pieces of the map that Buford has hidden. Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''You Are Clear For Departure- Fly to Hollywood. Played by the Sun-Beater 3000. Hollywood The Price of Fame- Escape the crazed group of fans, who have mistaken you for a movie star. Played by Candace. Show-Biz- Explore the studio to find parts for the plane. Played by Phineas and Ferb. A Slight Delay- Get to the top of the Hollywood sign and get to the plane. Played by Baljeet and Buford. Over The Sea- Fly over the Pacific Ocean to Tokyo. Played by the Sun-beater 3000. Tokyo Distant Relatives- Meet all of Stacy's cousins. Played by Candace. Exotic Spices- Find Tempura to refuel the plane. Played by Phineas and Ferb. My Dad The Evil Scientist- '''Find the remote to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz' water baloon. Played by Vanessa. '''Into The Jungle- '''Fly over the jungle of Africa. Played by the Sun-beater 3000. Africa '''Lost... Without a Restroom- '''Find your friends in the jungle. Played by Isabella. '''Juicy Meat- Rescue Buford from the natives. Played by Phineas and Ferb. Call of The Wild- '''Elude the natives and get back to the plane. Played by Candace. '''BRRRRR- Fly over the Himalayas. Played by the Sun-beater 3000. Himlayas Frostbitten- '''Climb to the top of the mountain. Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''Monster of the Mountain- Run from the strange noises (strange noises are actually Klimpaloon). Played by Candace. Rubber Brawl- Find parts to fix the rubber making machine. Played by Baljeet and Buford. Bouncing Around the World- '''Bounce to Rome. Played by Sun-Beater 3000. Rome '''Tangled- Find the scattered rubber bands. Played by Phineas and Ferb. Gladiator Gang- Roll through the town in a chariot. Played by Baljeet. O So Lo Mio- Return to the plane. Played by Phineas and Ferb. To the City of Love- '''Bounce to Paris. Played by Sun-Beater 3000. Paris '''Wherefore Art Thou Jeremy- Find Jeremy. Played by Candace. Unlikley Duo- Find vegetable oil to fuel the plane. Played by Baljeet and Buford. The City of Love- Create the perfect love scene for Phineas. Played by Isabella. Almost There- '''Sail back to Danville. Played by Sun-beater 3000. Island '''We Could... We Could...- '''Explore the Island to find something to work with (Real mission is to walk around the whole island). Played by Phineas and Ferb. '''Phineas This is Crazy!- Fly back to Danville. Played by the giant paper airplane. Danville II Summer Belongs To You- Get back home before the sun goes down. Played by Phineas on bike. Pictures Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You PC Box art.jpg SBTY 3ds cover.jpg Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames